Shining Royalty
Shining Royalty is a new net-idol unit. It is managed by Anthony, who goes under the name "Prince Meringue." The mixing is usually done by Katana Niara of Crystal Rose, Maxine of SHEawase, or Emiko of SuGoI!Singers. Choreography is done by Juju of Flusay Girls or Prince Meringue. It is currently a five-piece net-idol unit. At the moment, they release cover singles as group, sub-units, and even as a soloist; Maya, Mechant, and Bonheur coming up with the solo idea. Plans for an original single have been discussed. About The leader and manager was once a part of an idol group called "Aidolize!," which was shut down due to many member conflicts. As such, Meringue did his best to try revive the idol group his sisters created on his own, but to no success. Therefore asking Maxine of SHEawase for advice. Upon hearing of the Facebook group "Net-Idols", he did more research on net-idols, not having done much research. With more research and careful planning, the group was originally going to be called "Princess! Project." However, wanting to open the group to males as well, the name was put back on the drawing board. Thanks to Marin from Platinum Happy, the group was named "Shining Royalty." Along with this, it was given a heavy fairy-tale and royalty theme. As for stage names, all of the members are given Princess or Prince names. These conjoin with their personalities to give them a unique feeling. The sub-units are all based on aspects of fairy tales: "Poison Apple" being based off of Snow White's poison apple, "Cursed Rose" from Beauty and the Beast, and "Golden Flower" from Rapunzel, specifically from Disney's musical-movie, "Tangled." Members 1st Generation: King Ansoni (Previously known as "Prince Meringue") Princess Megami (Previously known as "Princess Bonheur") Prince Akira (Previously known as "Prince Maya") Graduated Members: Princess Amuse: August 1, 2015 - October 6, 2015 Princess Mechant: August 1, 2015 - November 18, 2015 Princess Atsu: August 1, 2015 - December 18, 2015 Group Releases * 歩いてる / Aruiteru Release Date: December 25, 2015 Participating Members: Princess Megami, Prince Akira, and Rae * Shocking Party Release Date: January 2, 2016 Participating Members: Princess Megami, Prince Akira, and Prince Kouta * ドリームパレード / Dream Parade Release Date: January 16, 2016 Participating Members: Princess Megami, Prince Akira, and Princess Awa Trivia * Before the revival of Shining Royalty, all members had French names, with the exception of Maya * "'Megami" '''means "goddess" * Akira's catchphrase, jokingly, is "Don't ''Akirame your yumes!" * Princess Amuse only features in "Cinderella Complex" and "Romance is on Its Way," as she has graduated on October 6, 2015 * Every song is scheduled to use a unique background that fits with the song * Princess Awa and Prince Kouta are Shining Royalty trainees, therefore will only be in some songs, whereas opposed to Princess Megami and Prince Akira, who are in all Social Media Links Tumblr: http://shiningroyalty.tumblr.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/shiningroyaltyidolunit?fref=ts Official Website: http://shiningroyalty.weebly.com/ Category:New Idol Group Category:Up-and-Coming